1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin film transistors (TFTs) for easily realizing a large size display apparatus, array substrates including the TFTs and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, is manufactured on a substrate on which a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and patterns including wirings for connecting the TFT and the capacitor are formed. The TFT is used as a switching device for switching signals provided through wires disposed on the substrate to control an operation of each pixel, and as a driving device for driving a pixel.
Generally, a TFT includes an active layer including source and drain regions that are doped with high concentration impurities, and a channel region that is formed between the source and the drain regions. In addition, the TFT includes a gate electrode that is insulated from the active layer and is positioned to correspond to the channel region, and source and drain electrodes that contact the source and drain regions, respectively.